A network may have the ability to generate, retrieve, and/or deliver call data during the course of a call, such as a telephone call, from one device to another device. For example, a caller may respond to a voice menu system and generate call data. The call data and the call may be forwarded along a call path to reach a particular destination. In some cases, however, the ability to handle the call data may not be fully supported throughout the network. For example, the network may include one or more devices, interfaces, etc., in the call path, that are incapable of transmitting and/or receiving the call data. In such an instance, the call data may be lost or discarded and/or the call data may not reach the particular destination.